Small but Mighty
by KristiHope
Summary: When a mysterous illness kills all the older cats in the clans, the apprentices and kits must learn to work together to survive or die like the rest of their clans.
1. Prologue

**A new story! This is just the prologue and the story is not that developed as I just came up with the idea. I just wanted to post to see if people would be interest in it. It's pretty short but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The fiery red she-cat dug her long claws into the ground. Her friends, family, life, everything was dying right in front of her. What made it even worse is that she could do absolutely nothing about it. Snarl escaped her throat as she tilted her head up and yowled curses into the starry night sky.

After a few moments, her head dropped back down, her sides heaved as she stared helplessly around her. Her ears were filled with the sound of groans and whimpers of pain. Her nose filled with the smell of sickness so strong that she could almost taste it. Whatever happened, she did not think that this memory would ever fade from her mind.

It would haunt her forever.

* * *

The large gray apprentice hurried back and forth, his breathe coming in short gasps. He tried to not gag at the musty smell that reeked of sickness and death. He had to focus, his clan needed him. He was their last hope. His mentor was no longer able to help, she was too weak, all she had the strength to do was breathe. The gray tom had seen this enough to know that she would be gone by morning.

Deep down he knew there was no saving any of these cats, but that didn't mean he would stop trying. He neared a ginger she-cat. In her prime she was one of the fiercest warriors he had ever known, had things been different she would have been an amazing leader on day. But now, her eyes rolled back in her head and blood dribbled from the side of her mouth. After a few moments, she jerked up and started hacking violently and blood splattered onto the ground.

The tom desperately shoved some herbs down her throat to try to ease her coughing. She dropped to the ground as her coughing stopped. Whether it was from exhaustion or the herbs, the tom had no idea.

He hurried to patient after patient some better than the ginger cat, others worse. Before long, the tom dropped to the ground exhausted.

He soon fell asleep and his dreams were plagued with nightmares of his dying clan.

* * *

The pale calico she cat stared blankly ahead. Her dark green eyes were dull and lifeless. The haunting echoes of pain seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Her usually glistening pelt was muddy and tangled. She recalled the days when she used to carefully clean her pelt till it shined. Now, she had no idea if she would ever care to wash it again.

She couldn't help wonder why she was healthy while all those around her died. Her mind kept replaying watched her older brother and best friend twitching and convulsing on the ground. She thought that would be the worst thing that ever happened but she was dead wrong.

After watching the convulsing for a few moments longer, he stopped moving, his sides were stilled. He was dead. Forever. Gone just like that.

The she-cat was startled as a pelt brushed against her side. She turned to see her tortoiseshell sister. They were from the same litter, their brother, the dead one, was from an older litter.

The two sisters pressed against each other silently grieving for all they had lost

* * *

The small kit pressed his head into the soft underbelly of his mother's side. She was cold. He licked her gently mewing for milk. The kit realized that she felt a lot like his siblings before they were taken away. The older kits said that they were going elsewhere to play and to get milk to drink. The light gray tom kit had a feeling his mother was going to join them. Sure enough, as he was thinking, two apprentices came in. The dark brown tom dragged the tiny kit's mother out while the black she-cat curled around him blocking his view.

She was very quiet. He knew a lot of cats were joining his siblings and mother. He didn't know why the black cat was so sad, he had been told they were going to a happy place.

The kit did not realize that his innocence would not last much longer, he would soon realize that life was not as kind as he made it out to be.

* * *

 **Leave a review if I should continue! Thanks for taking you time to read it! It means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 1 and allegiances

**Thank you** **Dappled** **for the review! It is very sad especially compared to Silver Moon. As for the kit suggestion, unfortunately I will not be able to use her as the name is for an important character waaaayy later in Silver Moon. However, I may still use the personality for one of the kits if you have suggestions!  
**

 **Thank you Grayshadow warrior for the review! This story is indeed dark but I do not want to give too much away so I will leave your questions unanswered for now. The allegiances and this chapter should help answer some of your questions**

 **Thank you Guest for the review, I am glad you think the prologue was cool!**

 **This includes the allegiances and chapter one so don't forget to scroll down. And don't forget to review so I know if you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Allegiances:

Remaining Cats:

 **Clawclan:**

Apprentices:

Furypaw- red and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fangpaw- gray and black tom with long fangs and hazel eyes

Brairpaw- pale yellow tabby she-cat with Hazel eyes

Stingpaw- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Kits:

Leapkit- white and gray she-cat with long legs and short tail and amber eyes

Icekit- light gray- almost white she-cat with amber eyes

Wildkit- dark gray and brown tom with black legs and amber eyes and messy pelt

Ivykit- brown tabby she-cat with one hazel eye and one green eye

* * *

Flowerclan:

Apprentices: 

Sweetpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Deerpaw- dilute calico she-cat with dark green eyes

Swanpaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and black muzzle

Gleampaw- silver and gray tom with deep blue eyes

Kits:

Petalkit- pale blue she-cat with blue eyes

Peachkit- peach and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Tulipkit- calcio she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedkit- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

* * *

IslandClan:

Apprentices:

Quailpaw- feathery pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Rainpaw- sleek and bulky gray tom with black spots and blue eyes

Swiftpaw- sleek black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes

Kits:

Duckkit- sleek brown and white tom with blue eyes

Otterkit- sleek dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Snailkit- sleek sandy she-cat with hazel eyes

* * *

Nightclan:

Apprentices:

Silentpaw- dark brown- almost black tom with amber eyes

Whisperpaw- black she cat with gray paws and green eyes

Kits:

Smallkit- tiny light gray tom with green eyes

* * *

The dark gray tom stared blankly at the still form in front of him. His paws grew cold from where his paws where touching the now dead corpse. He resisted the urge to yowl out his grief. One thought ran through his head, Why?

Guilt and shame weighed heavily on his shoulders, He wished he could take back everything he had screamed, every time he had lifted his head in defiance. All the arguments. All the screaming. All the vile words. Everything.

"Oh, Warcry, I am so sorry!" the gray tom gave up his show of strength and pressed his nose into the red and brown fur of his dead mentor. If he could only take back everything he had said. His head ached from the memories that seemed like they had happened just yesterday,

 _"Again! This time faster and harder!" Warcry yelled at his apprentice. The young tom was starting to get frustrated. The pair often argued and fought a lot. The gray tom, to this day wondered if their leader had made a mistake._

 _"I am sick of this can't we do something else? The clan is dying for Starclan's sake!" The tom yelled, no longer watching his tone or words._

 _"I am doing my best! I am training you, aren't I, Stingpaw!" He shouted back._

 _"Yeah well, you are doing a pretty lousy job, Mousebrain!" Stingpaw was done and his throat was rasp from screaming._

 _"Do not use that tone with me, elder duties for the next moon." Warcry's voice was hardly more than a whisper at that point._

 _"The elders are already sick and dying, they won't be around for another moon for me to take care of them! Heck, the entire clan will probably be dead by then!"_

Stingpaw shivered at just how right he was, at the time of their fight over half the clan was sick and a great deal were already dead. Despite his words, Stingpaw really didn't think it would come to this. His memories continued with an even darker tone.

 _Stingpaw barely registered what came next until he touched his paw to his cheek. When he pulled it back, it was covered in blood. Warcry's claws were stained red. Stingpaw's eye widened in surprise before narrowing into tiny slits,_

 _"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST MENTOR EVER! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Stingpaw then ran off into the night._

Now looking down at his stiff cold form, it was like he had killed Warcry himself. Shortly after the fight, Warcry had come down with the sickness and was soon delirious. Stingpaw never had a chance to apologize. For all of his faults Warcry was a good mentor, everyone was just high stress because of the situation and now, well now, everything would never be the same again.

 _Oh, Starclan, Warcry, keep us safe, we need you now more than ever._ Stingpaw prayed silently to the Silverpelt. With that he dragged his mentor's form out the camp entrance where his siblings were working on other clanmates. There were no elders to bury them, no leader to send them off, no clanmates to whisper goodbyes, just a pawful of muddy apprentices and exhausted kits.

* * *

Swanpaw's were muddy as she covered the body of the small-thin frame of the sleek gray and black tom. Her whole body shook making it look like a blizzard glistening on her pelt. She was filled with an overwhelming feeling of misery. Her usually piercing blue eyes blurred and lost focus as she recalled what life had been like just a moon ago.

 _"Streamstorm! Streamstorm!" the entire clan chanted the new warrior's name, Swanpaw's voice the loudest amongst them. The atmosphere of the clan was brighter than in had been in moons. Despite many cats being sick, Streamstorm's brother included, the clan had finally had something to celebrate._

 _Swanpaw surged forward and bumped her black muzzle into his side her purring almost as loud as his._

 _"Congratulations, Beebrain, you finally made it," Swanpaw whispered near his ear. The only indication he had heard her was a playful growl from the back of his throat. Swanpaw pulled back letting other cats congratulate the tom._

 _She searched for her brother, Gleampaw, and found him playing with the kits. Most of their parents were dead or dying and he was busy distracting them. His tail swished back and forth as tiny paws tried to pin the tail down. Swanpaw smiled slightly and turned towards the camp entrance. When she existed the shelter, she headed towards her favorite spot, a field of bluebells. She gently picked one and placed it behind her ear. Flowerclan's cats tended to be a bit vain and had quickly developed the practice of beatifying their appearance._

 _She settled down on the flowers and grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet smell. The air hear was so fresh, free from the sickness and stuffiness of the camp._

 _"Her Stumlepaws, enjoying the sight? And by sight I mean me!" Streamstorm tossed his head back dramatically, a small smirk gracing his features._

 _"Hey Beebrain, aren't you supposed to be guarding the camp?" Swanpaw retorted. They had developed the names for each other when they were both young apprentices. Streamstorm got his nick name after he stupidly tried to get honey from a busy beehive. He had been stung so many times and Swanpaw had given him the name Breebrain much like most cats used Mousebrain. Swanpaw had gotten her name because when she was first growing, she had really large paws. She used to trip and fall constantly that Streamstorm said Stumblepaws fit her better than Swanpaw, since swans were graceful creatures._

 _"It's not sunset yet, so I decided to come visit you," he meowed simply, a softer look coming into his eyes._

 _"Come sit then, Beebrain," Swanpaw was now purring. She shifted slightly and he laid down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply,_

 _"I wish things could always be like this," Swanpaw and Streamstorm had been quite close as young apprentices and they had only gotten closer over time. Swanpaw felt at ease with Streamstorm and they had always been able to find the joy in all the situations, well almost all situations._

 _"How's your brother?" Swanpaw asked gently._

 _"He's- well he's- can we just enjoy the moment for now?"_

 _"Sure." They lapsed into silence, taking the time to treasure the moment. Swanpaw admired the sunset as it sent shimmering colors onto the field of flowers. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, well the second most beautiful thing. Her eyes darted towards Streamstorm before looking back ahead quickly._

 _"Swanpaw?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"…We have been friends for a long time and -what I am trying to say is," Swanpaw purred, Streamstorm wasn't usually at a loss for words, Swanpaw thought it was cute, he continued more composed and sure, "Swanpaw, I love you, and when you become a warrior, will you be my mate?" Swanpaw purred so loudly it sounded like a thunderstorm in her chest. She nuzzled her muzzle into his cheek their black fur blending together, as she whispered,_

 _"There is nothing I would want more."_

Swanpaw choked back a strangled cry as she recalled the most wonderful night of her life. If only-. She shook her head, there was no time for what-ifs. She pulled herself to her paws and she wondered away from the freshly dug grave. She came back with a few flowers in her mouth. She placed them down on the grave as she whispered one last time,

"Good-bye, my love, I will see you again one day. I will never stop loving you." With that she turned around never looking back. She didn't even notice as the tiny bluebells waved in the wind. She didn't notice the slight form of what appeared to be a sorrowful black and gray tom with eyes the color of bluebells.

* * *

The thin black and white tom sighed heavily. His head bowed in sorrow in respect for his lost clanmates, among them, his sister. Even though she had not killed by the illness, she had died protecting her clanmates from a wild dog. Too many cats were sick to help defend and Riverpaw was the unlucky one. Swiftpaw cursed himself for believing that him and his siblings were invulnerable. What made it worse was that Swiftpaw and Riverpaw were very close especially after Rainpaw decided to become the medicine cat apprentice and now Swiftpaw didn't know what to do. He smiled the slightest bit as he recalled a memory from just over half a moon ago,

 _"Race you to the riverbed!" Riverpaw squealed as she raced off, Swiftpaw purred as he took off after her. His long legs propelled him forward as he raced past his short legged sister._

 _"Hey!" She screeched, her voice fading as he got even further ahead. All four paws dug into the ground as he came to a screeching halt. Riverpaw, wanting to exact her revenge for losing, used her momentum to ram into Swiftpaw's back as she dragged him and herself into the river._

 _Swiftpaw's head went under and four long limbs wiggled around in the air. Riverpaw purred loudly as she swam circles around her flailing brother. If Swiftpaw was the amazing runner, that made Riverpaw the amazing swimmer._

 _Finally, Swiftpaw's head broke the surface and his mouth opened as he gasped for air. Unfortunately for him, Riverpaw took this moment to scoop up a large pawful of water and splash it into his mouth just as he was taking a breath in._

 _Swiftpaw gagged loudly before coughing up mouthfuls of water._

 _"Riverpaw, you little runt!" Swiftpaw screeched though he couldn't bring himself to truly be angry. This caused Riverpaw to start yowling with delight her eyes closed in the process. Swiftpaw acted quickly as he launched into Riverpaw. He pinned her down on the edge of the riverbank so that her head was still above the water. Due to Swiftpaw's long legs and Riverpaw's short ones, she was unable to kick his stomach to free herself. She struggled for a few more moments before giving up_

 _"Admit I am faster and I will let you up!" Swiftpaw demanded smugly. Riverpaw rolled her eyes but meowed anyways,_

 _"Fine you are faster," she admitted then muttered under her breath she mumbled, "Fishbreath." Swiftpaw stepped off of her and Riverpaw leapt to her paws as she announced,_

 _"But I am still the better swimmer!" Before leaping into the center of the river where Swiftpaw was unable to reach her._

 _"Hey, no fair!"_

 _"I am just hear to catch some fish for the clan," and with that she dived under and came back up with a trout between her teeth, "Whh dnt yu he usf and do the sme?" Which Swiftpaw translated as "why don't you be useful and do the same"._

 _"Fine then! Race you! Whoever catches more fish has to do the other's elder duties for a moon!" With that Swiftpaw rushed off to find a quiet area to hunt his fish._

Swiftpaw shook his head sadly as he looked down at the one of the many graves before him. Riverpaw had ended up winning which was no surprise due to the fact that she was a better swimmer. However, she died just a few days later. Swiftpaw would trade all the fish in the world to be able to finish their deal and do her elder duties for a moon. But there were no elders to take care of and there was no Riverpaw either.

* * *

The dark brown tom brushed him muzzle against the still black form. He took a deep breath in smelling his scent one last time. Guilt consumed the young tom and his stomach turned in knots. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault. The brown tom shook his head sorrowfully as he remembered what happened not too long ago.

 _"Silentpaw, son, I have decided to take my trip now that you and your siblings are no longer kits," the tom meowed gently._

 _"How could you do this to mom, to Whisperpaw, to me?" Silentpaw managed to say through his closing throat and clenched teeth._

 _"When I found out your mother was pregnant, right before I was going to leave, I decided to stay. But now you are older and capable and I will see you soon."_

 _NO! You can't leave us, you can't do what Buzzpaw did!" Silentpaw's voice began to rise much louder than his usual soft tone. He couldn't help it. Some of his fondest memories were of badger rides and fox attacks with his dad. The stories he would tell at night as he curled around Silentpaw. The words of encouragement as he caught his first prey and won his first mock battle. His dad could not leave and just abandon him for some stupid journey. Blackstrike, his dad, tried to explain but his words fell on death ears. Silentpaw's entire form shrunk up as he turned around and slunk away._

 _The stars rose high in the sky as Silentpaw camp back to the camp. He dropped his catch on the prey pile before scanning the clearing. He lost hope as he began to search more desperately for the familiar figure of his father. After a few moments, he gave up and dragged his paws towards the apprentice's den. His eyes were trained on the ground as he trudged on._

 _He was so focused on his paws that he did not notice the cat before he ran into them. He looked up to see the familiar gaze of his father's eyes._

 _"Dad! You're still here!"_

 _"You were right, I am going to stay. There is nothing for me out there, my family is all I need." Blackstrike purred as he gently nuzzled Silentpaw's ear. Silentpaw's purrs soon joined him._

Silentpaw stumbled away from the dead tom as he started retching on the ground. His tongue was bathed in the foul bile. He couldn't take it any longer. If Blackstrike had left like he planned, he wouldn't be dead right now. If only for once in his life, Silentpaw had thought of another cat besides himself. He stood up taller as he vowed to not be selfish from now on, for dad.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Wow!  
**

 **What did you think?**

 **This chapter is themed around a cat from each clan responding to a death while reliving memories!**

 **Also now that the allegiances are posted, can you figure out who the cats from the prologue are?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! This chapter took me awhile to write so in the future, I may change how many points of view are in a chapter. I will keep you updated on my choice and feel free to leave a suggestion!**

 **Remember to please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am SO SORRY! I emant to post this yesterday but got too busy! I will do better next week! Thank you for your patience!**

 **Thank you Dappled for the review! I am glad you like this story like Silver Moon. They are very different but I love them both!**

 **Thank you Pandean for the review! I am glad you find the story, I actually got the idea from a book long ago. Although I don't remember the name or anything.**

 **Thank you Echoflight21 for the view! I am glad you enjoy it. I fixed the month mistake and I initially intended to make the separation easier but when I copied it over the formatting changed and I didn't notice at first. However, I fixed it and there are now line breaks between characters as well as flash backs being italicized. Hope this helps and I will do this from now on.**

 **Thank you Completely Counfounded for the review! Yeah, the story is pretty sad but things will get better soon! Hopefully! ;)**

 **Thank you Grayshadow Warrior for the review! I did! I look forward to his use in the future! It is pretty sad, not gonna lie. Yes, you are correct nice job!**

 **WOW! So many comments! Thank you all for your support and reviews! It means a lot and makes my day!**

 **Also, I forgot to last chapter but shout out to Grayshadow Warrior for the creation of Spottedkit!**

* * *

 _Thirteen apprentices found themselves in a large starry clearing. In front of them were four cats, a calico tom, a sandy she-cat, a black and gray she-cat, and a pure black tom. The black and gray she-cat stepped forward and began to speak,_

 _"I am Flint, the founder of Clawclan," the calico tom stepped forward next his green eyes gleaming, however before he could speak, one of the apprentices spoke up. A silver and gray tom began panicking and screeched,_

 _"Where is Spottedkit?!" At this point all the other cats began to freak out also and chaos filled the clearing._

 _"SILENCE!" Flint shouted over the noise, her long claws dug into the ground and fury blazed in her eyes._

 _"The kits are okay, they are saying one last good-bye to their family and loved ones," the sandy she-cat spoke up, sorrow and pity in her voice, "Please let us continue and you will better understand."_

 _"You are in Starclan and-" the calico tom began before he was interrupted, again,_

 _"Are we dead?" A pale yellow tabby she-cat squeaked fear filling her hazel gaze._

 _"No, mousebrain, does it look like we have stars in our fur like them?" The red-brown she cat meowed beside her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her daft sister,_

 _"Can we continue, without interruption?" The black tom spoke for the first time a taunting tone to his voice. All the apprentices nodded their heads and sat as patiently as they could as the cats continued._

 _The calico tom began speaking for a third time, slightly more hesitant, "I am Autumn, the founder of Flowerclan." This issued a few purrs about a tom founding such a she-catish clan but otherwise they were quiet. Autumn's shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh of relief as he finally was able to finish talking. The black tom spoke next, his voice hardly more than a whisper so that the young cats had to strain their ears to hear him,_

 _"I am Shade, the founder of Nightclan," last of all the sandy she-cat stepped forward,_

 _"I am Ocean, founder-" a feathery brown she-cat interrupted her,_

 _"Founder of Islandclan?" she guessed. Instead of getting mad the she-cat just purred,_

 _"That is correct, I see you have the trait of keen intelligence that Islandclan possesses or possessed may be more accurate now," her voice grew more somber as she finished speaking._

 _"Now before we go on, how about you introduce yourselves to each other. List your name, clan, and anything else you deem important," Ocean instructed while Flint rolled her eyes._

 _"I thought we agreed to skip this part for now, we have more important things to discuss," Flint hissed just loud enough for Ocean to hear but it was too late as the brown and red cat stepped forward and announced,_

 _"I am Furypaw of Clawclan and these three runts are my siblings," she announced as she use her tail to indicate the three cats by her side. The pale yellow she-cat from earlier, presumably Furypaw's sister spoke next,_

 _"I am Brairpaw of Clawclan and I am the sweetest of my clanmates," her siblings growled further proving Brairpaw's point. Next came a gray and black tom as he spoke, he exposed long fangs,_

 _"I am Fangpaw of Clawclan," after a few moments of silence, his brother, a dark gray tom stepped forward,_

 _"I am Stingpaw, the last sibling of the Clawclan cats and we are the only non-kits left of our clan," he stepped back his gaze darkening as he sunk his claws into the ground._

 _The next cat to step forward was the brown she-cat from earlier who finished Ocean's statement, she seemed to be in a hurry to move on as she meowed,_

 _"I am Quailpaw, and this is Rainpaw and Swiftpaw," as she pointed her tail towards a gray tom and black and white tom, respectively, "We are the remaining apprentices of Islandclan."_

 _She nodded her head towards a mostly white she cat, at first she didn't say anything as she was too busy looking around as if searching for someone. After a second, the silver gray tom, the one to first realize the kits were missing, beside her began speaking,_

 _"I am Gleampaw and this is my easily distracted, sister, Swanpaw. We are from Flowerclan,"_

 _"Is that why you look like a she-cat?" Swiftpaw asked with a slight taunt in his throat. Gleampaw lifted his head proudly as he defended himself,_

 _"Regardless of what may appear to be she-cat features, I am still proud of the clan I come from!" Pride tinged his voice as Autumn approvingly nodded. Before a fight could break out, a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward,_

 _"I am Sweetpaw of Flowerclan and this is my sister Deerpaw," the dilute calcio by Sweetpaw's side nodded her head in greeting before all eyes turned towards the remaining two cats. After a few moments of hesitation the black she-cat meowed,_

 _'I am Whisperpaw and this is Silentpaw, we are the remaining cats of Nightclan besides one kit." Just like the founder of her clan, Whisperpaw was hard to hear but the cats seemed to understand or were too worried to care as no cat spoke up._

 _The introductions being done, all 13 pairs of eyes turned towards the founding cats._

 _"Well?" Quailpaw spoke up._

 _"As, you know, you and the kits are all that is left of the clans. As such we are here to tell you, you need to work together to survive." Shade meowed slowly._

 _After a few moments many pelts started bristling and hisses filled the clearing._

 _"What?"_

 _"How to you expect us to work with the enemy?"_

 _"Flowerclan cats are so stupid and vain!"_

 _"Islandclan cats are bossy!"_

 _"Nightclan cats are so creepy!"_

 _"Clawclan cats are so temperamental!"_

 _"They are all strangers, how do you expect us to work together!"_

 _"They'll get us killed"_

 _"I would rather starve!"_

 _"They stink!"_

 _"We are the best and cannot deal with anything less!"_

 _"They are so unkempt and vicious looking!"_

 _"I think I am going to be sick!"  
"This isn't fair"_

 _"SILENCE!" Flint yowled as the chorus of complaints and insults increased in volume, 'You have no choice. If you don't you will die," before any of the apprentices could open their mouths to object, Shade spoke up,_

 _"If you don't work together, you are dooming the kits to death before they even got a chance to really live," instantly the cats pelts flattened and all the cats had the graces to look ashamed._

 _"You will learn to work together, after all you share blood," Ocean meowed. Confusion filled all the cats gazes after a moment Rainpaw's eyes lit up, as he said with realization,_

 _"You are siblings!" Autumn nodded his head solemnly,_

 _"That is correct, and even if you were not blood related, the matter would still be the same. You kits got to realize that there are more important things in life than petty arguments. For once you have a common enemy and goal. To fight against death and survive and dare I say thrive!" The apprentices chests puffed up with pride as Autumn finished his speech,_

 _"We must go. The rest is up to you. Find a place to meet, live together, hunt together, and bring new life to all the death as of late," all the founders spoke in unison as they faded away,_

 _"Wait! Do we get to see our clanmates like the kits?" Swanpaw yowled but it was too late, the founders had left._

 _"So, what next?" Silentpaw asked._

* * *

 **What did you think of the chapter? I wanted the founders to be mentioned at some point and felt this was a good way to do so. More on the founders will be mentioned later!  
**

 **Also would you guys like to see the kits' final good-byes next chapter? If so, feel free to give some suggestions! I need parent descriptions, and names (optional: personality) for most kits. And Smallkit (Kit in prologue) needs two sibling names as well as his mother. Also any other cats you want to suggest feel free. be warned, I may not use them but I will do my best to!**

 **I can't do this without you guys, so let's do this together! (Is that cheesy? Haha! Hope it's not too bad. :P)**


End file.
